A Special Present
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: In which Ritsu tries to do something special on his boss' birthday. Short drabble RitsuxTakano  Happy Birthday to Takano Masamune!


**Title:** A Special Present

**Author:** Miyuki Meiru/ Mai Sasaki

**Summary**: In which Ritsu tries to do something special for his boss' birthday.

**Pairing:** RitsuxTakano

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** This piece of fiction contains boy's love.

Fic isn't beta edited, so there are probably grammatical errors.

**Author's note:** Happy Birthday to Takano-san! This is my birthday present to all the people out there who adores him and his sarcasm.

Merry Christmas! Give me presents by reviewing!

I know it's short but I hope you bear with it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

**A Special Present**

Ritsu couldn't help it but to stare at the mess he just made in the kitchen. Candy sprinkles were scattered all over the floor, batter mixture strewed the counter and stove, worst, molten chocolate spread over his face and tainted his apron and garments. The burnt smell of the obviously failed cake spread at his place like a wild fire, slightly choking Ritsu who was stuck in a desperate attempt of cleaning the mess he made. Ritsu opened the stove, only to find himself coughing from the thick puff of black smoke that came out.

It took Ritsu a second to think why in the world he was baking a cake in the first place. Ritsu silently cursed the man who was the cause of his misery, Takano Masamune had insisted on having something special on his birthday and that left Ritsu into a tight spot. Not only that the man had warned him about the future repercussions of his refusal to prepare something special on his boss' birthday, it also concerned him as the man's neighbour. Surely, Ritsu wasn't cruel enough to leave the man on his own during Christmas eve and on top of it all: his birthday.

After how many times of having inner debates with himself on what to get Takano this year, Ritsu had come into a conclusion that a home-made present was still the best. After having his first try an ultimate failure, Ritsu again asked himself why he had decided to make a home-made present instead of just buying something more convenient for him. All it did was to confuse Ritsu who was sitting at the kitchen floor amongst the candy sprinkles, marsh mallows and chocolate scattered in the place. Why did he need to do something special when the man was just a subordinate to him? In the end, this present was just a token of gratitude from an employee to his boss.

A loud thud was heard at his door. "Oi Onodera! What the hell is happening in there?" Apparently, his neighbour got concerned with the unexpected explosion of his failed cooking and probably the burnt smell. "Open the damn door!" Ritsu was still frozen, not until he heard his door lock clicking. He was quite puzzled on how Takano managed to open his door.

"T-takano-san! Don't go here!" He yelled, but it was too late, the man was suddenly right in front of him while he remained in his position.

"You… what happened?" Takano asked, his brows slightly furrowed.

"I was cooking," Ritsu replied. "As you can see…"

"Failed cooking," Takano chuckled, "but honestly, you look cute." Ritsu must've looked hilarious with the mess. The man moved forward and licked some of the chocolate in Ritsu's ear lobe.

"S-stop it… baka…" Ritsu muttered, struggling to remove himself from the man's touch. Takano didn't give up without a fight of preventing Ritsu from struggling, until the younger man slipped into a puddle of molten chocolate and ended up under Takano's large frame.

"Ritsu…" Takano whispered, "I love you…"

"Happy Birthday, Takano-san…" Ritsu said, "I'm sorry, my supposed to be present got ruined." The younger man confessed with a disappointed smile.

There was a hint of surprise in Takano's face. He noticed the burnt cake placed at the counter top. He grinned deviously before licking some of the molten chocolate in Ritsu's cheeks. "Well, we could still use your present in a creative way." Takano smirked before he claimed Ritsu's mouth, tasting more sweetness of chocolate in his kouhai's lips.

"T-takano-san!" Ritsu's protests fell into deaf ears.

**The End**

I'm in the mood to write fluff today. Sorry guys, no lemon. I'll try to update 'Jaded Memories' soon. Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
